Blackout
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: Based on 2K14 movie. After the turtles defeated Shredder, they faced a greater danger than they could ever predicted. Will the turtles be victorious once more or face extinction?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. Quick update of what's going on:****After watching the 2k14 movie revision, I became inspired to rewrite my story ****Blood Bonds.**** I didn't want to delete for all the followers of it so it is an alternative version.****Little more realistic and hopefully grittier.****There are a few differences:****The turtles in this story are over 18 years old.****They also knew April longer than the movie indicated and last not least I have to include my man, Casey Jones.****Though he wasn't in the movie, I think he's a better fit than Vern.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave comments and reviews.****I loved to hear your thoughts and views.**

**Enjoy ; )**

**Prologue**

Nothing of this should be happening. It couldn't be real. Such thoughts haunted Leonardo as he pushed the fallen bricks off his legs. As he rolled onto his hands and knees, pain shot throughout his body. Donatello and Raphael were soon by his side helping him back on his feet.

Leonardo glanced over at Donatello. While his face remained blank, worry and concern burned within his intellect brother's brown eyes. Raphael reached down towards his belt eagerly tracing his sais' handle. His muscles coiled tightly like a spring ready for the slightly action. Leonardo gently grabbed Raphael's shoulder and shook his head in disapproval as he shifted his attention towards the shadows before them.

"You don't want to do this," Leonardo warned. "Stand down now and let's settle this."

Suddenly thunder roared across the blackened sky as a throaty deep chuckle ripped through the darkness. "Stand down?" a tenor voice spoke. "Is that you expect?"

Lightning flashed along the rooftops causing the shadows to scatter to hide. There before the brothers stood four figures shrouded in black attire and hoods. The tallest one slowly walked forward and unsheathed his sword from its harness. Raphael groaned as the sword's silvery gleam caught his eye.

"You fucking assholes," Raphael growled. He drew his sais from their resting place. The other shadowy figures copied his movements with their weapons before they shifted into fighting position.

"We saved your asses," he yelled once more as rage burned through his blood like acid. "You fucking traitors. I swear if it's the last thing I do. . ."

The figure pulled back his hood and stared at the red masked turtle. Raphael's hands tightened around his handles until his knuckles were white. Then the figure's mouth curved up around the corners into a smile. That arrogant smile.

"Raph, NO!" Donatello yelled after his brother as a blur of green and red streaked by and headed towards the shadowy figures. It was too late as the sounds of metal clashing against one another and fist meeting flesh.

Leonardo rushed forward twin katanas drew and ready for blood. A loud yell escaped his throat as his katanas locked with the figure's sword. "I should enjoy this," the figure whispered. They pushed off one another and drew back for another blow. Sparks flew from their blades while the storm began to intensify. Thunder once again rolled across the blackened skies sending down a heavy curtain of rain to the ground below.

A hard blow hit Leonardo's knee causing him to fall to the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw the sword rush for his neck. Leonardo quickly spun around blocking the attack and then lashed out his leg. The figure groaned as he crumbled down. Leonardo leapt to his feet and pressed his sword against the figure's throat.

"Now, this ends," Leonardo barked. Then he heard a sound that send a violent shiver down his spine.

"LEO! LEO!" Michelangelo's voice echoed in the air. He carefully turned around to see his youngest brother kneeling on the concrete ground. His arm twisted behind his back while his head was jerked towards the sky and a curved dagger pressed hard against his throat. From behind the orange masked turtle was a pair of glowing eyes peered at the three brothers.

"Rid your weapons now," a soft voice purred. The turtles looked upon one another figuring out what their next move. Michelangelo whimpered as the dagger dug deeper, nicking his skin and a trail of blood trickling down his neck.

"Now!" the voice boomed. Donatello looked over at Leonardo before he threw his bo staff aside. Raphael followed suit. Leonardo pulled back his katanas off his foe and chucked them to the ground. The towering figure slowly rose to his feet and walked over towards Michelangelo. The other two figures left quickly vanished into the night.

Leonardo stood along with his brothers. His hands held high above his head.

"There," Leonardo yelled as he looked on feeling helpless. "Now let him go."

The shadowy figure whispered low to his accomplice before he disappeared. "Very well," the accomplice spoke. Without warning the hand slid the dagger across Michelangelo's throat and shoved him to the ground.

Raphael screamed at the top of his lungs as he quickly rushed over to his baby brother's body.

"Mikey," Raphael cried as he gently shook his body. "Mikey, no, no." He cradled Michelangelo's body close to him as the blood swirled with the rain.

**A/N: Hhmm, wonder what's going on here. You have to return to find out.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Chapter One: A New Start**

Donatello sighed in frustration as he pushed his glasses to his forehead and vigorously rubbed his eyes trying to chase away his headache. He began to pray silently what he saw a few moments ago had somehow vanished into thin air like it never happened. Perhaps it was just a hallucination from overstressed or lack of sleep. The purple masked turtle took a sharp breath as he readjusted his glasses back to their original position.

Then reality seemed to crash all around as bolts and nuts scattered about the front and a large imprint of a large shell plastered in the middle of the main heater. Heat rolled in the middle of his chest barely staying in its container when he heard someone nervously shuffling their feet behind him.

"So, uh, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked twiddling his thumbs around. "Do you think you can fix it? I mean you know it's starting to get cold? We don't want anyone to get sick or anything."

He quickly clasped his mouth shut when he felt the icy spears shoot from Donatello's eyes. Donatello casted his eyes back to the toolbox and began searching to his tools. "I don't know. Depends how much damage your shell did to the interior." He grabbed his hammer wedging the claw part under the dented front panel. After a few pulls, the panel groaned in protest before it gave way and fell on the concrete floor.

"Look, bro, it wasn't my fault. Well not completely."

"Never is."

Michelangelo huffed. "Well, it's true. I can explain."

Donatello rolled his eyes as he tried to figure which one cockamamie excuse his little brother would use. "I seriously doubt that. We just moved in here three weeks ago from April's and here you are already trashing up the place."

It felt like a stone drop to the pit of his stomach as Donatello began to reflect that day. It was three months ago when he stood by his brothers at the top of Sacks Industries building. Standing at the tower was the large container filled with toxic poison ready to spread terror across the city. The only thing standing in the way of the Hamato clan was the Shredder. The turtles fought long and hard stopping the device in time to save the city. Then the Shredder fell from the tower towards the ground below. Despite the city's best manpower and search crews, they couldn't find a trace of their nemesis.

Though New York was once again safe, reality crashed down on the four when they retreated to their old lair to save Splinter. All their things they collected and savaged over the years were now destroyed and mingled. Donatello's projects and lab burned in the fire. The only home they ever known could no longer be their sanctuary. Their friend, April O'Neil, offered them a place to stay in her father's old antique store which she inherited a few months ago until they were able to find a new place to live.

For weeks, Donatello worked around the store reworking some electric wiring, fixing the central air unit, and even worked in the hot water heater. April would come by every day and help out. They ended up spending most of the day discussing on current events and upcoming plans. It nearly shocked Donatello to find out the red hair reporter took several courses in biology before switching majority. The purple clad turtle once painfully shy to be around April found himself looking forward to each visit.

Then a couple weeks ago his heart sank when Leonardo and Raphael found an abandoned water station along the city's outskirts. They've been busy moving and fixing the place ever since. "Earth to Donnie," Michelangelo's voice shook Donatello from his thoughts. "So what else you think I've messed up."

"You want them alphabetically or chronologically?" Donatello asked sarcastically before jerked his thumb at the counter a few feet away where a burnt contraption laid. Michelangelo snickered. "The microwave? That thing is as old as dirt. Not like it was brand new or anything."

"You heated a piece of pizza that was still wrapped in aluminum foil. The radio waves from the microwave cause currents of electricity to flow through the metal instead of absorbing it. It becomes overwhelmed with the atomic motion and heats up quicker…." Donatello halted his speech when he saw his brother's mouth slack open like an idiot. "Other words, you nearly caused it to explode."

Michelangelo scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, that's only one." Donatello channeled his focus at the wiring marsh before him. "Oh, how about two days ago when you clod the toilet? Do you know how long it took me to fix that? Three hours." He held up his hand and repeated. "Three hours."

"But April said those wet wipes were flushable. Besides they're so soft and clean up so good."

Donatello felt the heat rush up the back of his neck and burn in his cheeks. "Yes, if you use one or two. Not the whole freaking box, Mikey. And now I have to deal with this." He jerked his thumb towards the heater.

"It's not my fault. Okay, maybe partially, but Raph was involved too." As soon as those words left Mikey's mouth, sounds of weights toss to the floor echoed through the lair. Donatello moaned softly as the red masked turtle walked through the plastic curtain. His brows furrowed together his amber eyes burned from beneath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and tossed the towel over his shoulder.

"Is that so, twerp?" his bass voice barely whispered. "Maybe you've wouldn't been chunked away if you hadn't put Vaseline all over my barbell." Michelangelo chuckled nervously. "Now, Raphie, it wasn't that bad. I mean I hardly noticed that large knot on your head except when you put on your mask. Then it looks lumpy."

"Why you little bastard?" Raphael muttered setting his sight on the orange masked turtle and sprang forward. Donatello quickly intervened slamming himself against the colossal turtle's chest.

"Enough." The three brothers froze in place and turned around to see their blue clad leader leaning against the doorway. Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest as his brows ceased deep in his forehead. His eyes shifted over each brother. "What is going on here? Why is the heater messed up?" Leonardo shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want to know, okay? Squash this behavior and come on. April's here waiting on you three."

Without a moment's hesitation, Leonardo left. Raphael glared at Mikey once more with daggers shooting from his eyes before he followed his brother.

The new lair itself consisted of two levels connected by a flight of stairs. The living room was the first room open and spacious. A heavy worn couch stood in the middle with one of April's old coffee table in front and a recliner to the left. Against the wall was a few television monitors showing different channels. Off to the left of the living room was the kitchen with a large countertop and a central island surrounded by several mismatched chairs. On the opposite side of the living room was a thin bamboo paper wall and sliding double doors which consist of the turtles' dojo and Splinter's chambers.

As Mikey and Donatello walked in, the warm smell of coffee and donuts wavered through the air. April smiled. "Well, good morning," she peeked while she sat at the kitchen bar alongside the two older brother and father. "Figured I would drop by to see how the new place was going."

Donatello took a deep sip of coffee as the caffeine burned in his brain. "Pretty good," he replied. "Still have some tinkering here and there but it'll be all worked out." He smiled nervously as he readjusted his glasses. "So how's everything at the store?"

April shrugged her shoulders and wrinkled her nose. "It's okay. Figured it's better than nothing. Since Sacks was arrested, the Foot clan seemed to have disappeared into thin air along with most of the crime. So I'm just cooling my jets for now and waiting on the next big thing."

"Yeah, figured Casey would be bugging you by now," Raphael asked as he shoved a whole donut in his mouth. "Where's the big ape anyway?" April's cheeks flushed as she folded her hands together. "Well, he's getting some things together to help me this weekend at the store before we open up next week."

Donatello felt a heavy pang hit the bottom of his stomach as he tried to redirect his attention to the newspaper lying across the counter. Ever since Raphael introduced his best friend to April a couple months back, the two became close and started dating much to Donatello's annoyance. Suddenly a low vibration came from April's back pocket.

She rolled her eyes answering the phone. "Hello," she answered. Immediately her eyes grew wide and bewildered when she mouthed silence for Michelangelo to turn it to the news. A man mid-thirties and well-dressed looked at the camera with a sober look on his face.

_"__This is Vern Fenwick from Channel Six News here on this late breaking news. Moments ago, Eric Sacks was found guilty in his terrorist attempt to harm the citizens of New York City.__However, due to lack of evidence, there is no link between the once powerful CEO and the Foot Clan.__His sentencing is scheduled for next week.__In his absence, Sacks Industries will be run by the new CEO, Karai Oroku."_

Leonardo watched a picture of a young woman dressed in a business suit sliding out of the limo and headed up the building's entrance. Her raven hair framed around her heart shaped face as she smiled waving at the cameras. Leonardo balled his fist up as an image of her flashed through his mind of her standing through the hummer's roof aiming her gun at him.

_"__In other news, the police's continuation search for the Foot Clan is currently on halt after a new string of robbery suggested that another gang may be taking over. For the last few weeks, businesses, electronic stores, and even military warehouses have been hit stealing over thousands of dollars of equipment.__The only thing being left behind is their calling card of a purple dragon.__We'll keep you update as the story continues to develop."_

"Purple Dragons," Michelangelo huffed as he quickly turned off the television. "What kind of name is that?"

Raphael slid a sideways glance at him. "After all of that, you're more worried about those punks' gang name? What about those Foot creeps still running the streets? Or destroyed our home? What about Shredder?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Without Sacks in the picture, he's going to lay low for a while. In the meantime, we need to look into these robberies to see if they have any connection to the Foot." As Leonardo continued to discuss his plan, Donatello scanned over the front newspaper until he came upon the last article. He reread it a couple more times before he called his brothers to attention.

"Listen to this," Donatello announced as he read on. "A few weeks ago, people came forward stating they saw a bizarre sighting at the Brooklyn Bridge. Many witnesses described as 'a small ball of light' appeared in the middle of the bridge before floating over the bay. Witnesses stated the light suddenly grew larger and so bright it was difficult to continue to watch. Then just as it appeared, the ball of light vanished from sight."

The intellect turtle threw down the paper and looked over at Leonardo. "What a strange coincidence this appears and then we have a Purple Dragon invasion."

"So we're being invaded by aliens?" Michelangelo asked raising his brow in concern. "No," Leonardo spoke. "More like a distraction. April, call us when you find out anything. We need to get prepared for tonight's patrol."

**A/N: I'm working on the next chapter as well as trying to finish the next chapter for Deadly Sins.****I'm sorry about the delays between the chapters.****Real Life is throwing me some hoops so I'll do the best I can to continue.****Please leave reviews and reports.**


End file.
